This invention relates generally to support devices for the lower back, and more particularly to a lower back support which is either partially surgically implanted, or which is non-surgical and removable.
There are many elaborate back support devices which are known in the art. Examples of these types of devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 129,202; 4,996,978; 5,224,924; 1,614,641; and 3,827429.
Many of these devices are intended to provide lower back relief by stretching or reducing the vertical load component on the lower back for individuals in the sitting position. These devices typically do not permit the individual to twist and turn or to bend forward or rearward when wearing the devices. Some of these devices are also intended for use by a standing person such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,641. This device includes only a forward/rearward rotation which permits limited movement of the individual when wearing the device. This device includes low hanging belt receptacles which are unable to transmit the crutch forces to the top of the hip bulge or pelvic bone. Sitting down with such a device is also not possible. Additionally, many of these prior art devices are fairly elaborate such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,429. This reference discloses several embodiments of a support bracket which is attached around the waist of an individual and extends over the individual's head. A harness is strapped under the individual's shoulders or chin to lift a portion of the person's torso to reduce stress on the lower back.
Lower back problems in many cases are caused by the fact that the lower 4 or 5 vertebrae provide all of the weight force support from the pelvic bridge upward and also most of the flexibility between the upper and lower torso of an individual. Further, the weight distribution of a person's upper torso relative to the lower back vertebrae is mostly distributed forward of the vertebrae. The back muscles are disposed rearward of the spine and must counteract the imbalance of weight distribution of the upper torso over the lower back vertebrae. Thus, when an individual carries excess weight in their arms, or as stored fat on their stomach, the excess weight throws off the center of gravity of the upper torso distributing most of the weight forward of the lower back pivot point. The back muscles must counteract such imbalance. The geometry of the lower back vertebrae and muscles causes a tenfold increase of forces exerted on the lower back relative to the increase weight. This causes damage to nerve passageways resulting in pain.
Another factor causing lower back pain is that over time our vertebrae and discs become worn, altered or otherwise damaged through use and abuse. The weight of the upper body pressing on the vertebrae when individuals are erect sitting or in a standing position causes back pain.
The only conventional way to relieve this type of back pain is to lie flat and remove the load on the vertebrae allowing the back to rest. Many of the known prior art devices are intended to temporarily alleviate load on the lower back and alleviate the compression forces on the vertebrae and disks. These devices typically are not intended to be used by an individual while they are active or ambulatory but merely intended to be used during periods of rest for temporary, short term pain alleviation. Additionally, many of these prior art devices are large, complicated to assemble, difficult to put on, are visibly obtrusive and are heavy adding weight to the individual.